


Watchful Eyes

by tigereyes45



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, M/M, after the Notpocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Raphael has returned to Earth to fulfill his duties after the failed war. While some angels are begrudgingly refusing to visit or even acknowledge the fact that humans live Raphael simply can not bring himself to do this. During one visit he sees Aziraphale with a demon that looks very familiar. Of course, he investigates.





	Watchful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea came to me after reading a bunch of theories and the one I liked best was Crowley was a Seraphim the highest-ranking angel. Also, the youtube video Dancing On My Own | Good Omens Animatic by DurchHaliya on Youtube was also a big inspiration for this. I recommend watching that video first.

Raphael watches the humans outside move back and forth, silently from a hospital window. Below on the street was a very interesting sight. An angel and a demon walking hand in hand just below. Not just any angel and demon but THE angel and demon. The ones who survived against Heaven and Hell. Those who prevented the war and to a degree his work.

Aziraphale and the demon. They were smiling happily as they stroll on by. A pang echoes through Raphael's chest. He only looks away as a child pulls on the end of his shirt.

He smiles kindly at the young boy. "Yes?"

"Grandma says you're an angel. Is that true?"

Raphael gives a simple nod in return. The boy's eyes glow. "C-can you help her then? She's hurt and the doctors won't let us take her home. She says she has to go home."

Raphael looks over to the bed. He frail woman was watching them. Her eyes are barely open. Her lips slightly parted as if to speak. She was why he was here. A miracle so she may go home and die there in peace. He had nearly forgotten his duty with the distraction outside.

"Can you help me?" Raphael asks the boy gently.

"Yeah, anything!" a child's pure excitement was one thing Raphael would never stop smiling at.

"Stand on the right side of your grandma. Hold her hand tightly and tell her your favorite memory you have of her."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"That's easy." He turns around and walks over to his grandmother. He squeezes his hands tightly around one of hers. "I love it when you cook breakfast. The kitchen always smells so nice and you,"

Raphael listens carefully as he walks to the other side. Her head turns from him to her grandson. Raphael carefully places a hand against her forehead. He looks away to see the child watching him curiously.

"Tell her another story, Lucas."

"Um, okay." His nervousness shows as he looks away again. He is playing with her hand now instead of just holding it. His fingers work through all the nervous energy he feels.

Raphael hums a little as he feels the miracle work. "You're grandson is kind. You should be proud, Anabeth."

"I am. So proud." Her smile grows as the soft words find their way out.

"Good. Now you may go home." As he removes his hand his wigs sprout free. He leaves unnoticed by the boy's parents and hospital staff.

It was a short flight to catch back up to the pair. It was the first time in a long time that Raphael had seen a demon. It was rare that his fallen brethren would be nearby causing havoc where he went to perform his miracles. Yet there was something familiar about this one. Raphael lands gracefully in an alley. He tucks the wings away and miracles a common outfit on. He would have preferred buying them but when one is on short notice they must do what they can.

He falls in with a group walking a few feet behind the pair. Aziraphale seemed easy in the demon's presence. Raphael couldn't recall what Gabriel had said his name was. Craw or Crow. Apparently, many of the fallen had taken names after or similar to the animals. A curious decision.

Raphael's thoughts are interrupted as said demon looks back. At first, he thought it was just him taking in his surroundings. As Craw’s covered eyes land directly on him, he knows this to be false. Somehow the fallen knew he was there. As the two exchange a look he realized where he recognized him. His physical appearance was extremely similar to his own. Red hair, spindly arms, pointed jaws were the first few shared traits he noticed. Although the hair of his own physically loaned body was longer. Yet it was how his soul looked that struck Raphael the hardest of blows. It was grey and on fire. Even from this distance, Raphael could see the familiar mark upon it.

The demon wraps an arm around Aziraphale's shoulders. He pulls the angel closer as Raphael realizes who this being had once been.

A seraphim.

One of God’s closest, and strongest. Raphael had been unaware that one of them had fallen. Let alone taken an interest in the principality Aziraphale. Raphael steps off to the side of the walkway. He remains in place against the window of the closest shop. His eyes follow Aziraphale and his companion as they go about their way. The demon was no longer looking back, but his arm was still comfortably around Aziraphale. His fellow angel looks to be at ease with him. A curious feat and one Raphael will look more into when he had the time. Soon Heaven will be calling to see why he had yet returned. He didn’t really want to explain his sudden interest. For the others would not approve just as they had not approved of this visit in the first place.

With one last glance back the Craw moves Aziraphale around the corner. His fellow angel never taking notice of his presence. He would be more careful in the future. For even a fallen seraphim could be dangerous.


End file.
